clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hey.youcp
__TOC__ Well Done! Well done on of Club Penguin Staff Members|redirect=no}} creating a page to fix redlinks when actually there are ! — Spydar007 (Talk) 05:42, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Chat Please come on chat now if you're able to. — Spydar007 (Talk) 18:50, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Now? — Spydar007 (Talk) 05:43, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Thank you for helping me with the pictures. FishSayMoo (talk) 22:58, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Interviewing Ninja hey bro, I visited CPHQ, and i interviewd ninja, in this video, he said that he has worked for cp for 2 year so join cp 2013 nOT 2006 ( at 1:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXLuNLoi7l8 and in here THERE IS A UNKNOWN EPF EVENT SO MAEK PAGE ABOUT IT! HE CONFIMRS IT! AT 0:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wo7q8dM_ewU Thanks ~Spikey2007 Spikey2007 (talk) 16:25, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:Ninja Join To be honest, it was such a long time ago, I don't even remember. I think they might have said it in The Spoiler Alert or something. Jess0426 (talk) 20:57, May 10, 2015 (UTC) the user Ok the user Nom Nom Cake made fun of my user name here for no reason and thinks it's funny. This is name discrimination and I don't even know him. Mordelegal (talk) 00:11, May 12, 2015 (UTC) XML Funz Hi Hey.you, Nice work with these uploads. If you wanna make XML editing a bit fun, extract it as SVG using JPEXS. SVG is always fun ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:59, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Chat Please come on chat. — Spydar007 (Talk) 19:03, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :CCHCCHCHHHAAAAATATTTTTT — Spydar007 (Talk) 19:21, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Please come on chat again. — Spydar007 (Talk) 19:44, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Chat If you are still awake, please come on chat. — Spydar007 (Talk) 04:47, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Admins Wiki Hi Hey.you! :) Please check the Admins Wiki when you have some free time. There is a new discussion post about something that has recently been posted. Also, maybe join chat sometime later as me and Apj would like to discuss it. Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 14:16, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Ahoy Mr. Hey.you, come here, I want to see you. (Hey Hey.you pick up the chat) Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:12, May 29, 2015 (UTC) My Temporary Absence Hi Hey.you, I just want to inform you that I will be away from tomorrow onwards for approximately 10 days as I am going on vacation starting tmr :P I will be back as soon as possible. Please keep other admins informed, thanks :) -- Dps04talk 08:18, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hi Hey.you! :) Can ya quickly join chat for a few moments? :P Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 00:01, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Chat Come to chat pl0x It's time to eat some BRAINS! 03:16, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Chat ban You already know but Techman banned me off chat for spam when I stopped ages before! Club Of Peng (talk) 04:50, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :I don't even know what an abbreviation that contains a swear is! Why is that one of the bans?? :Club Of Peng (talk) 05:09, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hi Hey.you! :) Can ya quickly join chat for a few moments? :P Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 21:00, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Admins Wiki Hi Hey.youcp! :) Please check the Admins Wiki when you have some free time. There is a discussion post regarding a decision based on the past post. Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 21:06, June 5, 2015 (UTC) SWF Hi! I'm from CPW in Spanish. Can we use your SWF? We need it D: Thank you ñ.ñ Pingenric (talk) 13:16, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Grats! Hi Hey.you, Congratulations for making your 15,500th edit! 1 more and your editcount will be divisible by 3! Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:10, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Hola ¡Hola Señor Hey.you! Hope to see you back soon. ヽ༼ຈ┏ل͜┓ຈ༽ﾉ --Jeserator HTTR! 03:52, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :Holy crap @_@ It spells the abbreviation for Willuminati! Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:13, June 23, 2015 (UTC) RE:SWF Rescaling Program Hi Hey.you, I've checked the code, and it seems like this happens because the script doesn't create a Matrix element, in case its parent PlaceObject2 element doesn't have a Matrix element. Try perhaps adding a condition to the code, to check if they exist, and if not, create it. Here's an example of how the logic should look: #If the element has a matrix child. #*If it does not have a matrix child, add a Matrix element to it, and also create inside that matrix element a Scale and Translate elements, and set their ScaleX, ScaleY, TranslateX and TranslateY values to 0. #*If it has a matrix child, check if it has both the Translate and Scale children. #**If not, create the missing ones and set the Scale/TranslateX/Y properties to 0, for the created elements. #Increase the translation values by the movement values that the user has specified (if specified). #Then, multiply the X and Y values, like your code currently does with all detected elements. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:59, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :WAIT NO WAIT WAIT WAIT :STUPID ME face I meant that if you recreate the Scale element (as text, of course), its ScaleX and ScaleY should be set to 1, not 0. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 21:12, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey how have you been? HypercaneTeen(talk) 23:33, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :I'm doing fine, just having a hard time deciding whether or not to retire from Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. : HypercaneTeen(talk) 23:27, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Long time no see I haven't seen you for a while! How are you? How's life? How are things going on with the wiki? This message is kinda pointless, but I just wanted to ask about my friend XP. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 18:35, June 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm Sorry I'm sorry about my rude behavior, it was entirely my fault, and I'll watch myself again. -UGLYMORTON UglyMorton (talk) 00:54, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Chat Get on ASAP, please. Techman129 (talk) 03:28, June 29, 2015 (UTC) SWFingie Hi Hey.you, So after 2 walrusdays (the typical reply period for someone as lazy as myself), I think I've managed to rewrite your Python script to fully-update the file content. Just to make it a bit easier to read, I've made it modular, and it's also a little bit smallerish. You can copy it from here, which seems to work even when there's need to scale up several PlaceObject2 nodes. Or we could create a local HTML file and use a JS alternative ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ Btw sorry for making the Python file syntax very different. You did a good job expanding the SWF tricks bank and should be appreciated for it, so here's a narwhal bacon dish treat for you!! Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:51, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Hey.you, :I'm pretty sure that the reason for the unscaling (if that's a word) in the original version, is because if a given object has the scaling value of 1, its Matrix won't have a node, and if its translate value (for moving) is 0, it won't have a node, and therefore the missing nodes must first be added to the Matrix before applying any modification. Some objects don't even have a Matrix (if they have no translate/move/other property), in which case, the entire Matrix text should be created. 2 other nodes which should be modified around the document yet were missing are the Blur (for glow effect) and the Skew (for rotation), but they are now in the source. :Btw thanks for fixing the PPish ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ but you should be the one given the credit for even starting it. Your save-as-different-file implementation is also pretty cool! I'll be sure to add it to the cps wiki, but making a page about it here in the cpw would be even better was gonna put another donger here, but putting 2 dongers in the same message is bad luck, like any sailor knows. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:38, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hi Hey.youcp Please check the logs in Club Penguin Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 June 2015 from 16:30 to 16:40 thanks. --Llove Kuwait (Meow!) (Meow?) 16:43, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Demotion Policy Hi Hey.you! :) I've just been reading the blog post that Wolf-gangs created (specifically the part about the Demotion Policy). Anyway, I see you made a comment which I agree with. Personally, I don't believe there is anything wrong with our current Demotion Policy. For example: Chat Moderators have a 1-week limit, I honestly don't believe joining the chat once a week is difficult. If they are away due to being busy with school or other personal things they can just inform us. As for Rollbacks and Patrollers, making 1 mainspace edit every 2 weeks is also fairly simple. Though this is only my opinion (others may think different). You may have noticed that the Rollbacks and Patrollers don't tend to use their available rights (not too sure what we can do about that). Anyway, if we extended the limits, do you think we should maybe require more from the users with rights? Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 22:40, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Trying to get in the chat room Hello, I'm trying to get in the chat room but it won't let me. It says that I do not have permission to go in the chat room. Please help. Thanks. Yours truly: Richy FurCrazy (talk) 15:47, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi Hey.you, If you got some spare time, could you join chat please? Wata is there but I don't trust him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) oh wait.. he isn't here.. sorry Wata Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:34, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hi Hey.you! :) Can you please join chat when you have a few moments? Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 18:07, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Recent Blocks Hi could you come on the chat? I'd like to discuss something with you. 19:22, July 5, 2015‎ (UTC) RE:Pin Location Images Hi Hey.you, To do that: #First, create a room image, with the scale value of Q''' (if set to 1, the result would be the original dimensions, of course). #Copy the X and Y positions of the pin from the rooms JSON. If '''Q is not 1, multiply the X and Y values by Q, to scale them up as well. Otherwise, keep them as they are. #Drag horizontal and vertical lines (available in most image editors, such as Photoshop and GIMP. your "Faint.NET" should have it too :P) to the X and Y position that you got from Stage #2. #Generate the pin image, with a scaling value of Q'''. Crop the image and copy it. #Open the room image, and paste the pin image. Drag the pin in a way that its center aligns with the X and Y lines (in GIMP, for instance, when dragging an image, its center is marked with a cross sign, which helps doing this stage). #*Note that in case the pin's width and/or height are not even, you wouldn't be able to perfectly align the image, so just bring the pin's center to the nearest pixel. This can be avoided by translating the pin's image to make it move by 0.5 pixels, but that's just time consuming. #Merge the layers and save. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:43, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks for the tutorial. Drawing the 1px guidelines in a different layer to mark the exact X and Y coordinates was a good idea. And there's actually a rotation anchor in Paint.NET that stays in the middle by default, so doing this in Paint.NET was no problem. As tips for anyone who may be reading this, to get a full image of the pin, you can move the room trigger (not the icon) SWF of the pin into full view using Penguin-Pal's quick drop and SWiX (change "Multiply shape dimensions by" to 1 and "New window size" to 100). Then render it in Kurst using the same content scale as the room image. You can also draw straight horizontal or vertical lines in all of the image editors mentioned by holding down the "shift" key while drawing a line. :-- 22:37, July 6, 2015 (UTC) halp.you pls Play Now Button Up.svg|it has the shine and shadow and stuff Play Now Button Down.svg|so y not Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:38, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hi Hey.you! :) Would you mind joining chat for a few moments please as HypercaneTeen and a few others wish to talk with you. Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:32, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Come on chat Hey I need to talk to you. HypercaneTeen(talk) 00:29, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Report Hello kind sir, I was sent here by one of your admins (Watatsuki), to report Techman129 for poor moderating. He was abusing his powers, whilst having a skewed sense of judgement. Thanks ^_^ GoldAce153 (talk) 01:39, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Come to chat Come to chat, we have trolls. [[User:Techman129| '''My page]][[User_talk:Techman129|'Techman129']] 01:51, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Chat Why can't I enter chat? Jasper, the Hot Cheeto Aka NNC's new account (talk) 19:01, July 16, 2015 (UTC) About the guide you gave me What number should I set the frame rate, content scale, and seconds to in Kurst? I forgot the numbers :P [[User:Penguin44eve|'Just']] [[User_talk:Penguin44eve|'some']] 13:48, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re:Chat So that means I'll get autoconfirmed on July 19th? Jasper, the Hot Cheeto (talk) 16:19, July 18, 2015 (UTC) [http://i.imgur.com/yvdwznx.gif y people do dis? @kawkeet –Watatsuki 23:32, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Rollback Promotions Hi Hey.you! :) EmberPrismDX was discussing with me in regards to the Rollback Promotions. She stated that previously you allowed her to nominate herself on the promotion votes if another admin confirmed it (see here). Earlier today she was asking if she is allowed to do the same again and nominate herself once again. At the moment I have let her do so, though I just wanted to double check with you. Are you still fine with this? Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 17:11, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Chat Come to chat please. It's getting a bit rambunctious. Techman129 (My talk) 18:57, July 23, 2015 (UTC) hay there how u doin? –Watatsuki 21:34, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Well hello there, small, hyper pixelated image of Rookie's sprite saved in lossy compression. I am doing well, thanks for asking. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ °) :-- 04:04, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Why Why did you take away the evil genius image without permission. Grand Moff Birdin (talk) 22:38, July 26, 2015 (UTC)